


Fantober Day 1: First Day of Fall

by musicofthedaylight



Series: Fantober 2020 [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff but not quite tooth rotting, No Plot, No editing we write at midnight and die like men, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: Because, apparently, "first day of fall" means "last day to go swimming" OR Paul learns about one of Emma's "family traditions."
Relationships: Emma & Jane (mentioned), Emma & Tim (mentioned), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Fantober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Fantober Day 1: First Day of Fall

"But babe..." 

"For the last time, Emma, 'first day of fall' does not equate to 'last day of summer. Also, it's 62 degrees out." Paul pushed away the swim trunks that his girlfriend had thrown on his lap and continued typing. Emma studied him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her pout and drape herself across his couch dramatically. He continued to ignore her for a few minutes as she continued to wiggle around. Finally, he spun his chair around and sighed. 

"Alright, fine." 

She sprang up off the couch. "Wait, really?" 

"I don't feel that I have much choice in the matter, with you staring at me like that and all. Besides," he shrugged, "what could go wrong?" 

. 

. 

. 

. 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"Nope!" Emma cackled. 

"Was this really necessary?" 

She gasped in mock offense. "Paul, are you questioning my judgement?" She gestured grandly at the clear-enough lake behind her. "It's Perkins family tradition." 

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Really? Jumping into a Michigan lake in September is tradition? Because you told me your family was messed up, but this is just a tad extreme." 

Scoffing, Emma said, "It's been a tradition for a while. I mean, Jane and I did it once or twice... I took Tim last year, remember?" 

He toed the edge of the water and immediately recoiled. "It's freezing!" 

"It's colder out here than it is in the water, babe, get a move on." Seeing the expression on his face, she groaned. "Jeez, it can't be that bad... Oh shoot!" She stared at him, then back at the water in shock. "Okay, it's never been this cold before, I swear." 

"Right." 

"No, seriously, it wasn't!" 

"You didn't check the weather, did you." 

"…" 

"That's what I thought. Now, come on, I'll drop you off at work and—" He was cut off as his girlfriend shoved him into the water, sweatshirt and all. "Oh, come on!" 

Emma was bent over laughing, but as he came towards her she ran in the opposite direction. She gasped as he caught up to her and picked her up. "Ew, Paul—Paul, you're getting my work shirt wet, put me down—" 

He set her down on a picnic bench and laughed as she swatted him on the arm. "Now you owe me a bottle of laundry detergent." 

"It'll be dry in ten minutes." 

"Ha! I told you it wasn't as cold as you were saying! How am I gonna get dry if it's so freezing, hmm? Huh?" 

He grinned as she gloated, not bothering to mention that he'd just been planning to turn on the heater in the car.


End file.
